Semejanzas
by DaddyNima-10
Summary: Empezaron mal, o tal vez no lo suficientemente bien. Desde el principio, debieron eliminar esa hostilidad y buscar ser cercanos. Entre ellos no notaban las diferencias porque nunca existieron, debieron darse cuenta. Era vergonzoso admitir que fueron estúpidamente ciegos. Pero ahora ya lo ven con claridad.
1. Primer pacto

Las mentiras, son como una pequeña semilla que si se cuida lo suficientemente bien: crecen, como un imponente árbol cualquiera, evolucionan y se hacen más fuertes. Pero, cuando un árbol es talado su caída es más dura por su tamaño.

Aun podía escuchar el susurro de las personas cuando caminaba, en algún momento las calles dejaron de ser acogedoras y todos se volvieron desconocidos, ya no lo perseguían aquellas que lo idolatraban por su destreza, ni los que lo envidiaban por ser hijo del gran y respetado Iozan, ahora solo era el humano estúpido que dejó a las sombras consumirlo.

Eso era todo.

Las chicas que en algún momento le confesaban su amor con orgullo y simpatía ahora lo evitaban a toda costa, una sola mirada y estás no dudaban en observar otra dirección o apresurar su paso con tal de no meterse con el.

"Ichirohiko da miedo ¿No te parece?"

Los chicos que antes decían ser sus amigos le veían con repudio, como si se tratara de un escarabajo sucio e insignificante. Ya no le dirigían la palabra, cuando se acercaba lo esquivaba y se insistía lo golpeaban. Incluso tuvo que dejar de acompañar a su hermano a varios sitios para que no molesten y excluyan del mismo modo a Jiromaru, el cual, no era culpable de su debilidad.

"Viene ese monstruo, vámonos rápido"

Sus rivales, que antes se ahogaban en celos y ardían en rabia con solo verlo pasar, se burlaban. Como si fueran superiores, se burlaban y le veían por encima, con miradas victoriosos y de regocijo, era un deleite ver al chico tan amado ser excluido como si tuviera sarna.

"Me sorprende que se digne a salir de su casa. Debió ser expulsado hace tiempo"

Ichirohiko podía escuchar aquello, lo escuchaba y solo le quedaba apretar los puños con coraje porque era cierto. Su corazón sucumbió ante la ira e hizo cosas inimaginables, cosas que eran deshonrosa. Aun le avergonzaba mirar a su padre, que le había ofrecido cobijo y amor durante tantos años y el le pago con cólera.

No podía escudarse en escusas; no había alguna lo suficientemente válida para sus acciones, lo que hizo fue imperdonable apersar de no recordar nada. Su pecado lo perseguirá hasta su caída.

Se odiaba por no saber siquiera el daño que hizo, porque lo que imaginas no es ni la mitad de lo que ocurrió y no sabe cómo remediarlo. Verse cada mañana en el reflejo del espejo era doloroso, le recordaba que era un simple humano que ya no podía refugiarse tras el algodón de un adorable gorro blanco

"Si no te portas bien, Ichirohiko te arrancará el corazón"

Sujeto fuertemente el gorro, como si de ese modo se camuflara entre las masas, se sentía sofocado en el hogar que alguna vez fue tan cálido y tan suyo; ahora solo es un desconocido vagando sin rumbo fijo.

— ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Humano! — se giró para enfrentar aquello, odiaba cuando le gritaban "humano" para humillarlo ¿Y que si era humano? Él vivía ahí ¿No? Eso le decía su madre, la cual afirmaba que aunque fuera un gato tenía el mismo derecho de vivir ahí que cualquier habitante.

Pero la piedra que golpeó su frente le recordó lo contrario. Escucho las risas de triunfo a su alrededor, más no distinguía nada; estaba concentrado en sujetar el área adolorida, intentando retener las gotas de sangre que se asomaba. Aguanto un quejido, mientras se tambaleaba, buscando a duras penas enfocar su mirada en los que ahora le rodeaban.

Sintió un golpe provenir de por detrás y darle directo en el costado izquierdo. Es golpe fue el inicio para que con sus espadas aún en sus fundas le empezarán a atacar, como si se tratara de una piñata a la cual debían hacer explotar con golpes.

Uno tras otro.

Era incapaz de frenar los golpes, de sentir por donde venían, solo reconocía sus intenciones una vez cumplidas y el área lástima era redirigida. Los sonidos se limitaban chasquido de los golpes contra su piel y risas burlonas, lo demás era irrelevante.

No podía decir que era costumbre, porque no es así. Algunas veces le gritaban ¿Pero pegarle? Eso era un nuevo bono al paquete.

Se sentía diminuto.

Que alguien, cualquier persona, quien fuera... Lo salvarán.

— Vámonos... — y rápidamente, lo dejaron de rodear. Su cuerpo estaba tendido boca abajo, no poseía la fuerza de moverse o hablar. Sintió unos pasos ligeros venir por el.

— Cielos santo — escucho una voz calmada.

— ¿Esto es un hábito acaso? — Ichirohiko busco toda la fuerza de voluntad para enfrentar al dueño de esa voz, girando como podía su cuerpo escasos centímetros.

— No — acompañado de Hyakushubo, Kyuuta.

Tenía sentido que hubieran huido si Kyuta estaba ahí, era el mejor discípulo de Kumatetsu y quién lo derrotó.

Aun con lo agradecido que estaba, no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirse hundido. Dejo de hacer fuerza para permitirle a su cuerpo caer nuevamente en la posición que estaba antes, al menos boca abajo no lo veía.

— Ayudame a levantarlo — su cuerpo se tenso ante aquello, las manos de Kyuta se habían colado debajo de sus brazos usando fuerza suficiente para elevar su cuerpo. También sentía las manitas regordetas y calidad de Hyakushubo sujetando con firmeza sus tobillos.

— Kyuta... — la voz de Hyakushubo sonaba en un hilo, probablemente su peso fuera más que la fuerza que el monje podía poner de su parte.

— Un minuto — no supo como, pero su cuerpo se torció un poco para acabar acunado en brazos de Kyuuta. Probablemente, esto sería lo más humillante que le ha ocurrido después de su transformación; ser cargado como un recién nacido por la persona que lo derrotó.

— No es necesario que lo lleves así

— Es lo más cómodo, si lo llevo sobre mi hombro quien sabe el daño que le haré.

— Creo que no entiendes a lo que me refiero Kyuuta.

Esos dos discutían mientras de movilizaban, Ichirohiko no podía decir nada porque nada veía y nada oía, se mantenía con la cabeza en bajo y disgustado por la situación. Rogaba porque si hermano no lo viera, era un estado lamentable que preferiría ahorrarse explicaciones.

En un parpadeo, estaba tendido sobre el suelo y atendido por el monje, que sonreía apacible.

— Acabé de curarlo, ya debería ser capaz de moverse — dijo Hyakushubo.

— ¿Escuchaste no? Párate — Kyuuta le hablo severo, aún así le ignoró. No quería verlo ¿Por que entre todas las personas el tenía que ayudarle? Era ridículo e irónico; aún cuando fuera la segunda vez.

La mano de Kyuuta no se la perdono, y acabo obligándolo a sentarse.

— ¡No seas tan brusco Kyuuta, debe ser a su ritmo! — chillo Hyakushubo, agitando sus manos frenéticamente.

— A su ritmo se hubiera quedado ahí hasta quien sabe cuándo.

Ichirohiko no levantaba la vista por ninguna razón, prefería observar el blanco de su polera que se había convertido en el mayor entretenimiento del mundo.

— Oye, te estoy hablando — aunque le hubiera dicho algo no lo escucho, así como tampoco le respondió. Kyuuta le obligó a mirarle, sujetando con firmeza sus mejillas y haciéndolo subir la mirada —. ¡Responde!

— ¿Que dijiste? — se ánimo a preguntar en voz baja.

— ¡¿Por que te dejaste golpear?! — le gritó exasperado.

— Kyuuta, se más paciente, debe estar aturdido aún — le tranquilizó Hyakushubo.

Un extenso silencio los invadió, la habitación entera se hizo sofocante y un lugar imposible de soportar. Hyakushubo, de hecho, se escabullo en cuanto pudo diciendo que traería a Jiromaru en cuanto antes.

Con la ausencia de Hyakushubo, Kyuuta estuvo en mayor libertad para preguntar.

— ¿Que diablos ocurre contigo? — le pregunto con aspereza.

— ¿Por que regresaste? — ahora fue Ichirohiko que pregunto.

— No evites mis preguntas — soltó el rostro de Ichirohiko, el cuál no dudó en voltear la cara a la dirección de la puerta abierta. La brisa de colaba al interior del antiguo hogar de Kumatetsu, el cielo nocturno ya había llenado la ciudad y probablemente su madre estaría preocupada por el, aún cuando no valiera la pena. Recibió en respuesta un suspiró —. Solo quise venir, este lugar sigue sintiéndose como... Un hogar.

No respondió más que con un suave asentimiento, de su garganta se escuchó una afirmación de conformidad sutil como ronroneo. No tenía ganas de hablar.

— Antes me defendías, ahora te ves lamentable

No quiso responder tampoco a eso, el ya lo sabía.

— ¡Oye! — su cuerpo fue jalado hacía adelante, Kyuuta lo sostenía con ambas manos por el cuello de la camisa —. Una cosa es ser estúpido como para no contestar ¿Pero rebajarse al nivel que tú caiste? ¡No puedes simplemente permitir que te piden de ese modo!

Seguía sin decir nada, Kyuuta siquiera gritaba, aún cuando su voz sonaba tan rabiosa no la elevaba como cuando peleaba con Kumatetsu. En algún momento el cambio, el cambio y por eso no sucumbió a la oscuridad y el odio.

— Tu... — suspiró al hablar, su cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente — ¿Qué pensaste al verme? — obtuvo una exclamación confunsa, un corto silencio y una respuesta en forma de pregunta.

— ¿Al verte? — Kyuuta estaba desorientado con aquello — ¿Eso de que va al tema? — Ichirohiko suspiró resignado.

— No, nada. Olvidalo — aún cuando dijo eso, espero un respuesta. Kyuuta le soltó.

— Pensé "que envidia, también quisiera comer algo así" — por un breve segundo, los ojos de Ichirohiko se elevaron. Desentendido ante la respuesta tan honesta —. Tú y Jiromaru, estaban comiendo un dulce mientras yo escapaba. No querias e insististe que Jiromaru se lo comiera todo, aún así yo solo pensaba que también quería.

Aquello le dejo insatisfecho, no esperaba algo así. Más bien, no era eso lo que le interesaba saber o escuchar.

— Eres tonto — afirmó, mientras levantaba completamente el rostro después de tanto rato. Los golpes habían sido tratados con tanto cuidado que apenas y los sentía, lo único que le recordaba que estaban ahí eran las marcar rojas que pronto se teñirian de morado, ninguno era tan grave como pare vendarlo, salvó por la pequeña herida en la cabeza.

— ¿Realmente te crees el la posición para decir eso? — Kyuuta le pregunta altivo, Ichirohiko respondió con un chasquido —. Ya te respondí dos preguntas, más tú no respondes la mía — le recordó — Te la repetiré: ¿Por que dejaste que te golpearan?

Ichirohiko contempló el rostro de Kyuuta, fastidiado. Observar las facciones redondeadas del chico humano le pesaba, le hacía arder la garganta y la mirada.

¿Por que?

No tenía un respuesta, no podía sustentar una razón.

— No lo sé — contesto con honestidad —. Cuando me di cuenta, me tenían rodeado.

Algún día entendería porque no lo vió, porque en cuanto el niño humano estuvo frente de sus ojos fue tan ciego para ignorarlo. En su mente aún se dibujaba la duda, recopilaba los días que pasó por delante suyo o que Jiromaru lo trajo a su casa para comer dulces, y que aún así, no noto lo semejante de sus rostros.

— Bien — gruñó Kyuuta.

Ahora, ya nueve años después, se fijaba en eso. El escaso pelo alborotado que apenas cubría su cabeza, sus ojos en forma de nuez con iris y pupilas redondas y brillantes, su nariz pequeña y chata, sus dientes sin filo ni gracia al desgarrar, su cuerpo ejercitado pero aún así flacucho, sus manos sin garras que desgarren, sus pies pequeños y planos. Jamás de le pasó por la cabeza que todas aquellas similitudes los enlazaban.

— La llevas puesta — Ichirohiko no comprendió, más al seguir la mirada de Kyuuta notó que se refería al hilo en su muñeca.

No respondió nada, solo observó el rojo del hilo que ahora se había convertido en una parte esencial de él. En el momento que despertó que en pequeño lazo rojo rodeando su muñeca, supo que eso era suyo. Su conexión a algo más grande que nunca entendió: los humanos.

Ver a Kyuuta era una tortura, pues le recordaba su falta de cuidado y su inocencia. Realmente pensó ser el hijo del imponente Iozan, aún cuando no tenían nada que así lo demostrará. Y nadie nunca comento nada, ni su hermano que siempre vio su apariencia lampiña como algo normal, ni su madre que le dió tanto amor cómo cualquier madre a su hijo, ni ningún ciudadano escandalizado ante Kyuuta y el supuesto primer humano en la ciudad.

¿Realmente nadie lo noto? ¿Tan buen disfraz era un gorro rostro de jabalí tejido y una polera manga larga?

Observó sus manos, que se mezclaban muy bien con el color de la polera como si realmente formará parte de su piel.

"Oye Ichirohiko ¿Como que te pareces un poco a él?"

Esa observación hace ya un par de años fue lo que le hizo flaquear. Aun cuando con toda la seguridad del mundo negó rotundamente el parecido, escudándose que cuando creciera sus dientes se alargarían y su nariz crecería hasta verse tan robusto como su padre algo en él le hizo dudar.

Una y otra vez le preguntó a su padre a que se debía el retraso de su apariencia, el motivo por el cual su pelo no crecía y sus ojos era tan diferentes. Una y otra vez recibió la misma respuesta: cuando crezca.

Probablemente Iozan jamás de le pasó por la cabeza que otro humano llegaría y le haría ver la realidad. Porque mientras crecía, notaba su parecido con Kyuuta, el cual quería esconder a toda costa tras las extensiones de su gorro el cual protón sería primordial en su apariencia.

Le avergonzaba ser comparado con el humano, porque no era humano. Pero ahora tampoco era una bestia.

Estaba atrapado en un limbo.

— ¡Hermano! — Jiromaru entro abruptamente, sacando del trance en el cual de había metido. Sitio como con fuerza pero teniendo precauciones por los golpes le rodeaba con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo lleno de angustia. Acarició su cabeza intentando reconfortarlo, más no funcionaba y su hermano seguía musitando buscar a los responsables de sus heridas y hacerlos pagar.

— Vamos a casa — su hermano asintió, lo monto en su espalda y después de agradecerle a Hyakushubo –el cual trajo a Jiromaru TL como había dicho– y a Kyuuta, se marcharon. En la entrada de su hogar, y dos pasos adelante dados por Jiromaru, Ichirohiko se aferró a la ropa de su hermano —. Estoy cansado, entrenos por detrás y no le digamos nada a mamá y papá.

— Pero Hermano...

— Está bien, no permitiré que ocurra nuevamente.

Confiado de las palabras de Ichirohiko, Jiromaru obedece y van rodeando la casa hasta el jardín trasero, por donde se cuelan hasta el cuarto de Ichirohiko. Jiromaru seguía inseguro de dejarlo solo así como así, no me agradaba omitir algo tan importante a sus padres, pero la sonrisa que le ofrece Ichirohiko era suficiente para hacerlo sentir mejor.

En medio del silencio de la noche, Ichirohiko se perdió en su mente. El techo se le hacía infinitamente lejos de su alcance y una imagen inexistente de Kyuuta se plantaba frente a él una y otra vez.

— Yo no soy como él, soy una bestia. Yo no soy como el, soy una bestia. Yo no soy como el, soy una bestia — por más veces que lo repitiera, una minúscula parte sí le recordaba que no era cierto —. Yo... — junto sus piernas a su pecho, y se giró a un costado —. Solo soy un simple humano.


	2. Segundo pacto

El fin de semana acabaría en tan solo un par de horas, y pronto, empezaría la horrible jornada de clases y un montón de trabajo universitario. Amaba aprender, no había duda en ello, pero detestaba la universidad, un mundo tan grande y complejo como su nombre lo indica.

No podía esperar a graduarse, Kaede ya le había comentado que su impaciencia era normal pero que debía disfrutar al máximo la experiencia. En algún punto, su vida paso de entrenar veinticuatro por siete, a simplemente despertar agotado, ir a clases aún más agotado, soportar las ganas de caer rendido sobre el pupitre, cientos y cientos de infinidad de trabajos que completar y luego regresar a casa.

Cuando optó por la beca, acabo en administración, no le fascinaba la idea pero de algún modo la sobrelleva. Mientras Kaede decidió irse por medicina. Seguían en contacto pese a todo, y se veían en la biblioteca cada vez que podían, aunque de apoco sus mundos empezaban a distanciarse.

Kaede formó un pequeño pero sensato grupo de amigos, la cual la mantenían muy alegre, pues como Kaede espero la universidad si era su lugar para ser libre. Kyuuta no podía alardear de ser popular, al principio llamaba mucho la atención de las chicas que no paraba de perseguirlo, más con el pasar de los días y al formarse el rumor de su supuesta novia –Kaede solo era una buena amiga a la cual apreciaba mucho– las aguas se calmaron, no se adapta bien a eso de socializar y ser gentil, aún mantenía un trato explosivo con aquellos que lo sacaban de quicio ¡Pero tanta ineptitud en un solo lugar le fastidiaba! No podía simplemente llevar una socialización decente, aparte de la que tiene con Kaede y su pequeño grupo de amigos. La peor parte, es que de los contados amigos de Kaede solo uno o dos llegan a caerle verdaderamente bien.

Por la falta de amistades no tenía muchos motivos para salir de su hogar más allá de comprar la cena e ir a la biblioteca. Tampoco se desvivía por ello, pues mejor solo a mal acompañado y la compañía de Chiko era mucho más grata que la clase entera con la cual asistía.

Su padre era otro asunto, era un hombre renovado y más centrado, con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Hacía un tiempo que se busco un trabajo más digno y con mejor paga, de le veía más contento, casi iluminado. Últimamente pasa más tiempo afuera que en casa, pero aún así es un buen hombre, al menos no discutía con el a cada rato como solía pasar con Kamatetsu.

Su vida era la de un humano ordinario, ya ni siquiera practicaba artes marciales. Tal vez por eso una vez al mes de da una escapada al mundo de los Monstruos con la escusa de llevarle cerveza Tratara –el cual se volvió adicto a la bebida una vez la probó– y limpiar la antigua casa de Kumatetsu, a pesar de que no era necesario.

Mordisquea el borrador del extremo de su lápiz, convencido de que le será más fácil descargar el estrés en él al no tener ganas de continuar con el ejercicio que tenía enfrente.

Un mensaje recibido fue una especie de esperanza de dejar un rato los ejercicios y salir. Kaede le escribio preguntándole si se podían ver con urgencia en la biblioteca.

Salto cual resorte lejos de la mesa, importandole poco el desastre que dejaba atrás y se escapo un rato del dolor de cuello que conlleva ser universitario.

Las calles de Tokyo en algún punto dejaron de ser grandes, se convirtieron en su hogar de forma apresurada y no le costó nada adaptarse, tal vez lo que más le molestaba era lo concurridas que eran sin importar la hora, siempre habían Miles de personas atravesandolas; turistas ruidosos, escolares rebeldes, trabajadores que ignoraban todo a su alrededor, niños corriendo enérgicos ¡Toda clase de persona ha visto!

El olor a sudor, metal y smog era aquel hedor diario al cuál su nariz no lograba acostumbrarse, las luces brillantes que lo enceguecen siguen siendo una molestia, probablemente lo que más le molestaba de salir era la bulla que no dejaba ni escuchar sus pensamientos.

Esa era la vida citadina humana. Una constante lucha de supervivencia.

No sé dió cuenta en el momento en que llegó a la biblioteca, pero ya estaba cruzando la puerta y recibiendo el frío del aire acondicionado y embriagado por el aroma a papel. Tal vez por eso ese seguía siendo su lugar favorito, no había ese aire intoxicante que afuera lo abrumaba, se sentía cómodo en ese cambio de ambiente.

Kaede le esperaba en una mesa, con las manos reposando sobre la superficie.

Probablemente esa sería la última vez que viera a Kaede, después de lo sucedido no se imaginaba nuevamente junto a ella.

Veía su pequeña figura alegarse entre las personas a paso apresurado, probablemente esperando a ser detenida por él. Pero eso no pasaría, noto el momento en que regresaba la mirada con los ojos aguados, fue tan rápido como el segundo en el que el se giró para irse.

Había sido ciertamente incómodo el haber tenido que decirle que no la quería del mismo modo, pero no sé imaginó jamás que ella tuviera esos sentimientos. Habían adquirido tanta confianza en el otro que fácilmente podrían ser hermanos.

Lamentaba haber hecho que Kaede malinterpretara sus sentimientos, más tampoco significaba que iba a mentirle.

"¿Aun podemos ser amigos?"

Su voz sonaba quebrada cuando mencionó aquella idea, tal vez por eso se le hizo difícil creerle que se podría. Asintió callado, para permitirle retirarse.

Nuevamente las calles aglomeradas eran su única compañía, más se sentían vacías, aún cuando las personas golpeaban su hombro al pasar no era capaz de sentir compañía.

¿Por que le dijiste que no? Ella es buena chica y hubieras Sido feliz a su lado.

— Porque soy idiota, es probable — se respondió a sí mismo en un murmullo.

Acabó en aquella calle donde no podía evitar sentirse un escalofrío, recordaba con cierto temor su figura oscurecida en el reflejo de los vidrios gritando con suavidad como odiaba a todo el mundo. Observó la calle de enfrente atontado, esperando impaciente a conocer a ver ese reflejo al cuanto le temía, más siendo solo su cara la que veía.

Todo era distinto, ya no albergaba ese odio dentro de sí. Puede que tenga oscuridad, pero ya no sentía rencor o enojó, apatía más bien.

Suspiró. Como si aquello lo liberase de miles de cargas.

Cambiaba sin saber a dónde, sus pies se movían por sí mismos con firmeza, seguros de adónde se dirigían, sus ojos a pesar de mirar al frente no distinguían el caminó. Estaba encerrado en una órbita pérdida.

Paro.

Justo en frente de él, dándole la espalda, estaba Ichirohiko.

¿Quien más llevaba, finalizando la primavera y con el verano a la vuelta de la esquina, un gorro de jabalí con extensiones de bufanda y una polera de algodón manga larga?

— ¿Que haces acá? — no vaciló, se le acercó seguro poniendo una mano sobre su hombro captado su atención. Ichirohiko se giró, sus ojos gritaban alivió absoluto contradiciendo su expresión fría.

— Me perdí — contesta con la misma firmeza.

— Mientes — aseguró como si supiera sus intenciones, entrecerró los ojos observándolo con fiereza.

— Está bien, se como regresar. Estoy cerca de la entrada de todos modos — confesó.

— Eso no explica porque está acá — Ichirohiko miró al frente nuevamente, soltando un jadeo incómodo.

— Este lugar es espantoso — como era de esperar de Ichirohiko, expresan todo con la honestidad correspondiente de su mente —. Ya fueron tres veces las que intentaron golpearme.

— ¿Que pasó?

— Me tiraron está cosa a la cara y me gritaron por piedad, una vez que derribó al más grande — saco de su bolsillo un reloj el cuál dejo caer al suelo —, me desagrada los humanos.

— ¿Es que acaso saliste de una col? — bromeó Kyuuta sonriendole, Ichirohiko le vio aún imperturbable.

— ¿Te gusta mucho este lugar para hacer dejado la ciudad donde te criaron? — Kyuuta le miró severo, borrando la sonrisa que tenía.

— ¿Solo viniste a decirme eso? — Ichirohiko elevó la vista al cielo, se veía diminuto rodeado de todas esas contrucciones tan magestuosas.

— Papá me pregunto si quería volver con los míos — contó —, discutimos y escape, acabe en la frontera don el mundo humano y acabe cruzando.

— ¿Por que harías eso? — no entendía los motivos de Ichirohiko, no podía comprender el porque su decisión tan descabellada.

— Porque... — Ichirohiko inclusive parecía dudar de sí mismo, elevó sus hombros sin nada que decir. Kyuuta suspira.

— En ese caso nos vemos, será mejor que regreses por donde viniste y asegúrate que nadie te siga — se dió media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, de hecho nada le detuvo, excepto que Ichirohiko estaba de terco siguiéndole. Miró por sobre el hombro — ¿No habías dicho que sabías por donde ir?

— Si sé — confirmó para el disgusto de Kyuuta

— ¿Entonces sabes que vas en dirección opuesta, no?

— En efecto.

Más no sé detuvo, simplemente le seguía la huella. Kyuuta respiró hondo, se giró para enfrentarlo.

— Entonces deja de seguirme ¿No? — Ichirohiko no respondió.

¿Por que no supuso en su momento que ese silencio era una negativa?

— Que lugar más pequeño — musitó Ichirohiko desde la entrada, aún cuando Kyuuta le ordenó no pasar, el joven ya había entrado para contemplar el departamento.

— Vete a casa — le ordenó.

— Tengo hambre ¿Me das de cenar?

— ¿Invaden mi casa y luego me pides cena? ¿Acaso también quieres que te tienda una cama y te presté una pijama?

— Eso estaría bien, si se pudiera lo agradecería — Kyuuta no supo si eso fue sarcasmo o una respuesta honesta, le dió comezón en lugares que jamás pensó se rascaria –ni el cerdo de Kamatetsu se rascaria por ahí– y la peor parte, acabo sirviendo la caja de pizza cojelada la cual acababa de calentar y dos platos limpios.

Ichirohiko se encontraba algo extrañado por la comida.

— ¿Esto qué es? ¿Un plato grande plano? — tomo una rodaja de peperoni, notando como el queso se rehusaba a soltar su ingrediente. Kyuuta le dió un pequeño golpe en la mano.

— Así no, idiota — tomo un triángulo, elevándolo en su dirección —. Así —

Ichirohiko de igual modo sujeto un triángulo, más sus manos se quemaron y acabo soltandolo.

— ¡Esta hirviendo!

— Novato — dió un mordisco a la porción, mientras sorbia el queso que se rehusaba a ser cortado con sus dientes al primer mordisco.

Ichirohiko observó fijamente la forma tan poco educada con la cual se podía comer la pizza, intentado aprender cómo hacerlo. Al poco rato, el igualmente, tomo una ración de la mitad de la pizza que quedaba preocupando tener cuidado de no quemarse. Dió un mordisco inseguro a la corteza.

Observó fijamente aquel alimento tan grasoso.

— ¿Que tal? ¿Bueno, no? — cuestionó orgulloso Kyuuta, seguro de que el sabor de la pizza lograría conmover la expresión de aburrido que siempre tenía.

— Sabe horrible — hablo con la boca llena. Kyuuta mostró mucho asombro, abriendo su boca incapaz de decir algo, definitivamente Ichirohiko era un monstruo sin alma para decir aquello.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡No puede ser! — exclamo dándole un golpe a la mesa con los puños, muestras Ichirohiko batallaba con el queso. Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Ichirohiko.

— Tienes un gusto terrible, igual que Kumatetsu.

— ¡¿Que diablos quieres decir?! — exclamó furioso, no pudo evitar descontrolarse un poco ante aquello. La mirada sobria de Ichirohiko le hizo calmarse, de algún modo supo que no valía la pena enojarse. Inhaló, exhaló, inhaló, exhaló... Repitió aquello hasta que se sintió relajado por completo.

— Solo fue un comentario — sonríe.

Ichirohiko solo acabo con la rebanada y lavo sus manos, lo demás fue devorado por Kyuuta, el cual siguió su regla de al ser el último lavar los platos. Al llegar a su habitación, encontró a Ichirohiko tumbado en su cama y con las mantas cubriéndole sobre la cabeza.

— ¡Hey! Ese es mi espacio — le sacudió, Ichirohiko hizo oídos sordos y se acomodó mejor en el colchón. Kyuuta le dió algunas patadas para sacarlo, pero el joven se mantenía estático; intento levantarlo como hace unas semanas atrás pero su cuerpo estaba muy lánguido, se le resbalaba por completo; quiso jalarlo y los resultados fueron en el suelo.

¿Como demonios Ichirohiko se había apoderado de su cama?

Pues ahí estaba, tendido a sus amplias como su fuera su dueño mientras se acomodaba aún más en el espacio que probablemente había calentado su cuerpo al hundirse en el colchón.

Suspiró, improviso con gruesos edredones de invierno un saco de dormir donde se instaló. Acabó durmiendo muy cómodo.

A la mañana siguiente, Ichirohiko se había ido dejando una nota de agradecimiento corta y tajante.


	3. Tercer pacto

— ¡Pero si es Kyuuta! — exclamó muy entusiasmado Tatara, que en un movimiento veloz le arrebató la mochila a Kyuuta. Rebuscó entre las cosas del chico, más no había más que libretas y lápices.

— Buen intentó Tatara — río Kyuuta —. Pero las guarde en cuanto llegue — dijo para ir a la cocina y sacar de uno de los gabinetes una lata roja con letras amarillas. Se la pasó, el mono le sonríe.

— Veo que no la tendré fácil ahora — comentó divertido.

— No planeo volver a limpiar tus vómitos — afirmó. Tatara había adquirido una adoración por las latas rojizas de cerveza que no se podía explicar, una lata tras otra, Tatara caía en borrachera y acababa rejurgitando todo lo de su interior. Y era Kyuuta el que limpiaba el desastre.

— ¡¿Y que tal eso de los estudios, mocoso?! ¿Tan genial como lo imaginaste?

— La administración no es algo que me fascine, pero admito que he aprendido mucho y me empiezo a acostumbrar — contestó.

— Me parece que el único modo de que regreses es que estés aburrido ¿No? — bromeó Tatara —. Los primeros meses no pasabas ni por asomo, ahora vienes una vez a la semana ¡Acabarás regresando!

— Tampoco lo digas de ese modo, sabes que lo hago porque los hecho de menos — replicó sonriendo nostálgico —. Admito que realmente extraño este lugar, pero mis días como discípulo han terminado; soy un humano corriente, con su vida corriente.

— Al menos dime, para mí alivió, que sigues practicando ¿Aun entrenas no?

— No he alzado el puño desde que me fui, Tatara — admitió. Tatara suspiró derrotado, cubriendo su rostro con la palma de su mano.

— Te vas a convertir en un bueno para nada ¡Mi mayor pesadilla se cumple!

— Tampoco es para tanto, entre humanos debe ser muy extremo para resolver las cosas a golpes

— ¿Me dices eso después de dos guerras mundiales? ¿Con esa moral hablan los humanos? — Kyuuta se carcajea, aunque aquello no le causaba gracia a Tatara —. Esperame, voy a fastidiar un rato aHyakushubo y luego lo traigo para que te saludé y eso.

Tatara salió de la casa, meneando su larga cola al compás de sus pasos. Kyuuta lo observó irse en silencio, se dejó caer en el sofá para permitir a un pequeño jadeo perezoso escaparse de entre sus labios. Tatara en algún momento se había convertido en un ebrio controlador que no paraba de preocuparse por él, aunque le daba cierta alegría y no podía evitar estar agradecido aún cuando no lo admitía en voz alta.

Se sentía algo cansado, últimamente ha pasado noches en vela, se acercaba el final de semestre y los exámenes finales con ello, pero pronto tendría vacaciones y tiempo para descansar, añoraba dormir veinticuatro horas seguidas sin ser perturbado.

Se permitió cerrar un poco los ojos con pesadez escuchando a lo lejos una pequeña vocesita que le preguntaba algo.

...

Ichirohiko había visto pasar a Tatara, parecía venir de la antigua casa de Kumatetsu por lo cual adivinó que Kyuuta estuviera de visita, ese era el único modo que Tatara y Hyakushubo fueran para allá.

No había visto a Kyuuta desde la semana pasada, que irrumpió en su hogar y se apoderó del dormitorio –y cepillo dental– de Kyuuta.

Se dirigió por el camino que acababa de abandonar Tatara, la pequeña casa permanecía iluminada y las puertas abiertas invitándole a pasar.

— Kyuuta — entro seguro de hallar al mencionado él cual estaba acostado sobre el sofá, parecía dormido. Se le acercó —. Kyuuta, estar así de indefenso cuando cargo conmigo mi espada ¿No te da miedo que te lastimen? — se inclinó, cerca de Kyuuta el cual movió sus labios sin ninguna palabra dicha —. ¿Estás muy adormecido?

No era como si mientras más hablara le fuera a contestar, pero no podía parar.

— Kyuuta — le pinchó la mejilla con el dedo índice.

— En los gaveteros — musitó Kyuuta. Ichirohiko no sabía que Kyuuta se refería a la cerveza que ahí escondía.

...

— ¿No puedo dormirme un par de minutos por qué esto ocurre? — observó a Tatara cargar en su espalda en cuerpo dormido de Ichirohiko —. Cuando Iozan se entere...

La cara de Ichirohiko revelaba todo, roja y sonriente por culpa de aquella bebida que encontró al momento de escuchar la indicación de Kyuuta. Había bebido hasta caer borracho e inconsciente, justo después llegaron Tatara y Hyakushubo.

— Si supieras que me parece que estarías más enojado tu... — musitó Tatara. Antes de que le preguntarán cualquier cosa, el mono salía con pasos tambaleantes para dar con las escaleras y regresar a Ichirohiko a su hogar.

— ¿De qué diablos hablabas? — Kyuuta ve a Hyakushubo, quien le regresa la mirada.

— Será mejor que te bañes, aún tienes el vómito de Ichirohiko en la camisa — le respondió para irse rápidamente.

_Una vez Ichirohiko había probado la primera cerveza, se quedó algo atontado, el sabor era terrible, muy amargo y potente, pero la sensación burbujeante le había gustado. Por alguna razón se sentía mareado, pero eso no impidió que abriera la segunda lata, una vez agotada, la tercera vio la luz aunque no bebió más que la mitad. Su estómago es débil, jamás había consumido alcohol de ninguna especie, por lo que fue tan propenso como un niño al dolor de cabeza y mareo, se sentía aturdido y ligero.__Camino por toda la casa con pasos tembloroso, derribando varias cosas mientras reía, como si fuera extremadamente gracioso ver caer todo, incluyendo su propio cuerpo.__Estaba nublada su vista, que no hacía más que llevarlo a daré bruces con todo a su alrededor.__— En los... Gaveteros... — escuchando la voz que distorsionada le recordaba a Kyuuta se giró abruptamente por donde sentía aquel hilo de voz.__— ¡Kyuuta, mi amigo! ¡¿Donde estás?! — hablo entre hipo, escucho otro murmullo. Entrecerró los ojos para concentrar su vista en algún lugar, hasta visualizar los puntos castaños y blancos sobre el sofá.__Se tambaleó hasta ahí, callendo al suelo escasos centímetros del sofá. Se arrodilló, palpando la superficie, sintiendo la piel cálida y lampiña de Kyuuta; piel humana.__— Siempre te odie, te tuve mucha envidia — aseguró —. Todos me comparaban con un simplón humano, cuando soy hijo del gran Iozan ¡Es penoso eso! — se burló entre risas.__Su mano ascendió por el pecho de Kyuuta hasta su cuello, la yema de sus dedos rozó la mejilla bronceada de Kyuuta, que seguía ajeno e inocente a las acciones de Ichirohiko.__— Que piel más suave, aún con lo duro que entrenaste — su dedo se paseaba por todo el rostro de Kyuuta, entretenido. Ichirohiko se mantenía sonriente —. Los humanos y las bestias tiene texturas tan opuestas... — comentó más para el mismo —. Tal vez sea mi última oportunidad... — y con la boca torpemente alineada con la de Kyuuta musita —. De besar a otro humano.__No fue conciencia de lo corto que fue el contacto o lo delgado de sus labios contra los ásperos de Kyuuta, pero tampoco le tomo importancia. Fue solo un pequeño deseó de tener algo íntimo con su propia especie ¿Quien mejor que el "amable" Kyuuta para conejillo de indias? Ya se conocían, por lo que daba lo mismo que pasará entre ellos.__— ¡¿Kyuuta?! — el grito de Tatara al ver a Ichirohiko sobre Kyuuta fue lo que hizo al joven separarse y a Kyuuta salir más o menos de su sueño. Sujetaba su cabello hacia arriba casi arrancandolo, mientras Hyakushubo tenía la boca tan abierta que su mandíbula podía tocar el piso.__— ¡Buenas noches! — alargó las letras justo en el momento de contraer su cuerpo y vomitar sobre Kyuuta, la sensación cálida y pegajosa fue lo que definitivamente despertó a Kyuuta, que salto asqueado._

_— ¡¿Pero qué diablos ocurrió acá?!__Hyakushubo se juro, en nombre del maestro y los dioses que han reencarnado, jamás hablar del tema._

_**[Fin]**_


End file.
